


If You Want Blood (You've Got It)

by love_in_the_stars



Series: Zombie!Verse [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Fluffy in the Only way Zombies can be, M/M, Marvel!Zombies, Zombie!Fluff, no really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_stars/pseuds/love_in_the_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being zombies hadn't really changed them too much. Tony was still amazingly brilliant, if not less morally guided, and Steve was still loyal to a fault, even if that loyalty was now centered on one person rather then the entire USA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Want Blood (You've Got It)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [If You Want Blood (You've Got It)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/549925) by [darkflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkflame/pseuds/darkflame)



> Spoilers: A bit for the Marvel Zombie canon comics but only in the way that they're all zombies.  
> Warnings: Slight gore but nothing very sick. It's zombie fluff so it's a bit off but still mild.  
> Word Count: 1859

By the time the feeding frenzy had left him, Steve found himself with less than half of the human remaining. He’d really devoured this particular catch, must have been hungrier than he’d expected. Crouched easily on the pavement, Steve poked through what was left and separated out the parts that he knew Tony favored, like the thigh muscle and liver along with the more average meat. Steve had already eaten the heart so Tony was out of luck there.  
  
Sitting back he surveyed the gory mess before shaking his head. There wasn’t actually enough left to bother taking back. He’d have to hunt down another human.  
  
The one formerly known as Captain America unzipped a backpack and began cramming the still warm remains into the bag. Once it was full with all the useful bits of human, Steve zipped the bag and swung it over his shoulder, bending down to snatch up his shield in the same movement.   
  
He then stood very still, listening with twice sharpened senses for any signs of life nearby. There were none, which was unsurprising. Any humans who had been around would have fled while he was feeding so Steve was going to have to search again. He didn’t really mind though. Steve loved hunting and he’d promised Tony he’d bring enough back to feed him.  
  
Steve really didn’t like breaking promises. Especially those made to Tony.  
  
Besides, if he didn’t Tony would just go off on his own to hunt and who knew what could happen to him if Steve allowed that. Humans still lived in packs and a good number of them have been known to actually kill a zombie before. There was no way Steve would risking that happening to Tony.  
  
They needed him too much and while it was nice to see Tony actually obeying the demands of his body for once there was simply no need for the risk when Steve was perfectly willing and able to hunt for him. Thankfully, Tony never put up much of a fight on that front, likely because he was still awfully busy, even for a billionaire inventor turned zombie.   
  
Most of them who still remembered their original selves often turned to Tony for things from hunting advice to conservation of food ideas. There were a lot of zombies who had elected to put themselves into Tony’s care and Tony always did the best he could for them. It made Steve endlessly satisfied to witness the ease at which Tony commanded everyone.  
  
Despite being a zombie, and perhaps in part of it, Tony was as brilliant as ever. Still smart as a whip and quick to give a tongue lashing but twice the strategist he’d been before the Change. Steve figured it was the lack of morals that lifted Tony to this new height and he never ceased to be impressed.  
  
As for Steve himself, the Change had actually altered little of himself. Sure he now lived off a diet of humans and didn’t think twice about rights or liberties or anything anymore but his primary moral core remained. He still felt quite strongly about things like Tony and his shield for examples. He was still loyalty driven, even if that target had narrowed from the USA to a single being, and he still had all his mental faculties. Steve honestly liked things better this way. He didn’t have near as much stress anymore and could focus most of his energy on taking care of Tony and hunting. Really, what more did he need?  
  
Ah, there! That was human scent alright. Mouth watering, in fact. It was a good thing he’d already eaten. The human was hiding out at the back of a ransacked grocery store and Steve snuck up on the target with all the stealth of a highly trained super soldier turned zombie. What followed couldn’t be called anything other than instant slaughter.  
  
Quick and painless, Steve’s shield sheared the head from the human’s shoulders and sent it rolling. Humming tunelessly and more than ready to get back to Tony, Steve gathered the body up over his shoulder and walked back out of the store, leaving the head behind without a second thought.   
  
Despite what shit the world had turned to, Stark Tower was still mostly intact and that was where Steve found himself a short time later. It was here that most of what was left for former Avengers hung out when they weren’t out hunting. Naturally, Tony lived at the top of said tower in their shared penthouse but Steve would make a surer bet on finding the other in the basement levels instead. Zombie or no, Tony Stark was still a highly intelligent inventor and now he didn’t need sleep so all the better in his mind. All he needed was food when the hunger got too much and he was good to go.  
  
Luckily, Steve had no problems with this. The things Tony made were generally designed to help with the hunting and further ways to preserve leftovers without spoiling or unfortunate freezing/embalming. Freezing ruined the meat and embalming had a just plain gross effect.  
  
Steve trooped into the elevator and pressed the button for Tony’s workshop level, leaving a smear of blood that made him frown. With the ragged sleeve of his under armor he rubbed away the mark and waited patiently for the lift to descend. There were a lot of floors to pass through and he hummed nothing in particular to himself as the nearly motionless elevator zipped through the air with ease.  
  
Then the door slid open with an ironic  _bing_ and Steve adjusted his grip on the body before stepping off. The shatter-proof glass surrounding Tony’s workshop had long since been destroyed by his first hunger frenzy and he’d never really felt it necessary to replace them. As a result, Steve was able to just walk right in and almost immediately there was a crash further in the lap followed by Tony’s voice echoing to him.  
  
“Steve!”  
  
Tony’s enhanced sense of smell must have alerted him to Steve’s arrival as the former human appeared and stalked right up to him. The hunger had made Tony’s voice gravel rough and his whole body was tense, eyes locked on the body Steve was hefting rather then Steve himself.  
  
“Hey Tony.” He said, shifting his grip on the body to pass it off to Tony, who took with a greedy growl and set about devouring it right there. He was getting blood and bits everywhere but Steve just stood and watched. He loved seeing Tony lose it like this, oblivious to everything but the hunger and forced to stop thinking. Zombies didn’t have sex drives, feeding was the closest thing to it they could get and thus this was the only time he could see Tony really let loose. Before he would have held the other down and fucked him compliant and relaxed but now he could only offer food to get to that same level of satiation.   
  
Which was fine because this was quite satisfying too.  
  
Sometime later, Tony let out a burp and shoved aside the remains with a happy sigh, eyes heavy as he sat back on the bloody floor. Steve didn’t bother fighting back his grin as Tony looked up through his lashes at him.  
  
“Thanks Steve.” Tony said, rubbing at his stained mouth with an equally red wrist.  
  
“You’re welcome.” Steve nudged the backpack on the floor with a foot and nodded to it. “I brought back my leftovers if you wanted to save it or give it to some of the others.”  
  
Thoughtful for a moment, Tony picked it up and rummaged through then looked at his own leftovers. “I think we can give it to those who are upstairs. Might keep ‘em calmed down for a while longer.”  
  
Steve just nodded, content with that. “What were you working on?”  
  
“Not much to be honest.” Tony said with a roll of his eyes, “I was too hungry to focus.”  
  
With a laugh Steve held out his hand and hauled Tony to his feet. “I image you’ll want to be getting back to work then?”  
  
Tony brushed uselessly at his tattered clothes and shrugged, “that depends on what else you had in mind. I can probably spare a few hours.”  
  
“Ah.” That was good, Tony must be feeling pretty energized if he was willing to actually leave the lab. “I didn’t have much planned really. We can go watch the others fight over all this then play a few rounds of Battleship?”  
  
Tony laughed, looking at him with bright eyes. “You and that game, I swear. Yeah, that’s fine. Let’s do that.”  
  
There were still many hours to go before Steve would start to feel a bit of the hunger again and he certainly preferred to spend as much of that time with Tony as the other would allow. He was just lucky that for the most part that feeling was mutual.  
  
As Tony grabbed a plastic bag to gather his leftovers with, Steve scooped up his backpack and stood patiently at the elevator doors to wait. Then Tony was pressing a still damp hand to his chest and smiling at him, clear bag in his other hand.   
  
“Thank you, Steve.”  
  
It sounded like Tony was saying something else so Steve just nodded, pushed his fingers through Tony’s dark hair and said, “you too.”  
  
Still grinning, Tony stepped into the elevator and Steve looked down at the bloody handprint left over grimy star at the center of his chest. He rolled his eyes and got in next to Tony then poked the button for the ground floor of the Tower.  
  
“Who do you bet on to get the most?”  
  
“Depends on who of all is here right now.”  
  
Tony laughed and gave him a sly smirk. “I believe Logan’s still around. Peter and Jessica too. Along with Cage, Janet and Falcon. Maybe Johnny Storm.”  
  
“Hmm, you know who my vote goes to then.”  
  
“Wolverine, again?”  
  
“He wins doesn’t he?”  
  
“He was a beast before all this, he’s even more so now when he’s hungry.”  
  
Steve laughed and the doors  _bing_ ed open again, raucous shouts filling the air as the zombies on the floor caught the scent of their leftovers. Logan’s distinctive snarl reached their ears followed by a yelp from Peter.  
  
“Back off Spider-Boy!”  
  
Tony looked at Steve and lifted up his plastic bag, a manic grin curving his mouth, teeth a dull red. “I’m calling Luke. Ready?”  
  
“Game on.”  
  
They stepped out together and met their hoard of friends with amused grins, throwing the remains to be fought over. Tony leaned against Steve’s side and laughed, hooting encouragement to Cage whenever the zombie lost ground to Wolverine in the fight.  
  
Steve draped his arm over Tony’s shoulders and just watched, utterly content. Things were far different now from how they were before but...well...he just didn’t care. So long as he had food to hunt and Tony at his side, Steve suspected he wouldn’t care again.   
  
This was good enough and that was really all that mattered. 


End file.
